Je veux que tu guérisses
by LittleNanou
Summary: Suite à une mission, Donatello tombe malade et doit rester au lit. Raphaël lui rend alors une petite visite... { Scène qui peut choquer ! } /i\ TCEST ! /i\ [ Raph x Donatello ] - ONE-SHOT


**COUCOU ! :D**

 **Voici un court (très court) one-shot sur le couple Raph x Donnie que j'adore ! *_* Parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas trop de fictions françaises sur ce couple :o Je me suis librement inspirée d'un doujinshi que j'ai lu recemment sur eux d'eux où Donnie était malade, sauf que la je vais plus loin ... Enfin je ne vais pas spoiler.** **C'est la série de 2012, il n'y pas de chronologie particulière et Raph est possessif et _un peu_ autoritaire ! :)**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est une scène hot ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas le TCEST ou si vous êtes homophobes... ben ouste ! Il ne faudra pas venir vous plaindre après !**

 **Je vous laisse lire... :D**

* * *

La dernière mission de nos tortues mutantes préférées avait été un succès. Néanmoins, à cause du froid hivernal et du fait qu'il avait fallu rester toute la nuit dehors, Donatello tomba sérieusement malade. Le mutant violet avait toujours été le plus fragile des quatre. Bien qu'étant le plus grand et le plus intelligent de la bande, il était d'une fragilité extrême et il était le moins fort de tous. Sur les conseils de son sensei, il du se résoudre à passer la journée au lit. Bien qu'il avait encore des expériences importantes à terminer, il accepta sans contredire la famille. Il était tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir débout.

Une fois confortablement installé dans son lit, maitre Splinter lui avait apporté une soupe bien chaude afin qu'il se rétablisse au plus vite. Le génie avait été dévêtu de ses genouillères et de ses bandages. Même son masque lui avait été retiré. Le repos du mutant fut de courte durée car quelqu'un entra furtivement dans sa chambre. Bien que trop fatigué pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il pu reconnaitre son frère Raphaël. Le cœur du mutant rouge se serra en voyant son petit frère ainsi affaibli. Donatello avait une forte fièvre et un gant humide était posé sur son front.

Le génie tourna faiblement la tête vers son ainé et le regarda dans les yeux. Il vit Raphaël s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit. Sur le point de parler, Donatello fut stoppé par le doigt de son frère sur sa bouche.

« Chuuuut…. Tu dois te reposer Donnie…. » Chuchota Raphaël à l'oreille de son petit frère.

Donnie était bien trop fatigué pour analyser correctement la situation. Raphael rapprocha son visage de celui de son petit frère. Ils se fixaient intensément dans une ambiance lourde et pesante.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention…. » Renchérit encore l'ainé en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du génie.

Donnie se mit alors à rougir en voyant son frère ainsi entreprenant.

« Je… je suis malade Raph…. Je risque de te contaminer…. » Réussit à murmurer le génie.

Un sourire d'une douceur extrême apparut sur le visage de Raphaël.

« Je m'en fou ! » Répondit le mutant rouge en souriant.

Celui-ci attrapa le menton de son petit frère et l'embrassa délicatement. Donnie, qui était déjà affaibli, ne put repousser son frère et se laissa transporter par ce baiser si doux. Lorsque le baiser se rompit, Raph put voir avec délectation que Donnie était en transe.

« Arrête ça Raph… je ne me sens pas bien… j'ai froid…. » Murmura Donnie.

Raph le fixa intensément de ses yeux émeraude avec un sourire qui en disait long.

« Je connais un bon moyen de te réchauffer mon petit Donnie…. » Chuchota Raph à l'oreille du génie.

Sur ce, il souleva d'un geste la couverture pour découvrir le corps de son petit frère. Avec une main, le mutant rouge caressa à la fois le bas du plastron de son petit frère, mais aussi le sien. Donnie voulut stopper son frère mais il était tellement faible qu'il n'en n'avait pas la force. Il commença alors à émettre de petits gémissements. Visiblement heureux de l'effet produit, Raphael intensifia ses caresses se mit à lécher le coup du génie avec gourmandise.

« Je sais que tu aimes ça Donnie…. tu es si mignon…. » Susurra l'ainé à son cadet.

« Aaah… Raph…. » Répondit Donnie dans un murmure.

Une forme longiligne apparut au sud du plastron du mutant rouge. Sans plus attendre, il s'allongea sur le corps affaibli de son petit frère et commença à se frotter contre lui tout en intensifiant ses caresses torrides. En réponse à ces nouvelles sensations, le plastron de Donatello se mit lui aussi à réagir et une forme longiligne en sortit.

« Tu vois tu aimes ça…. » Souffla l'ainé tout en continuant à se déplacer langoureusement contre le plus jeune.

Leurs sexes entrèrent en contact et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Donatello gémissait sous l'effet du corps de Raphaël sur le sien. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et une vague de chaleur commençait à l'envahir progressivement.

« Raph… si tu continues…. Je vais…. » Lança le génie tel un appel à l'aide.

L'ainé se redressa soudainement et attrapa les fines jambes de son cadet pour les porter au dessus de ses épaules. Raphael, qui était tout aussi excité, présenta son membre dur et chaud à l'entrée du cloaque de son frère.

« Dit moi ce que je veux entendre Donnie…. » Chuchota Raph à l'oreille de son frère.

Complètement absorbée par son désir brulant, Donatello répondit haletant :

« Prends-moi Raph… »

Le mutant rouge esquissa un sourire pervers et ne pu résister plus longtemps au désir qui le consumait. Il écarta les cuisses de Donatello pour une meilleure prise et fit pénétrer délicatement son sexe à l'intérieur de son frère. La sensation était si délicieuse. Une chaleur indescriptible se rependit alors à travers le corps des deux mutants. Raphaël intensifia petit à petit les vas-et-viens et un sentiment d'extase se rependit à travers son corps. Donatello, qui était fiévreux, ne sentit alors qu'un bien être l'envahir.

« Hm… Raph….elle est si grosse…. si chaude….. C'est si bon…. » Essaya d'articuler Donnie sous l'effet du désir qui le rendait fou.

Pour toute réponse, Raph l'embrassa fougueusement et le pénétra plus profondément. Ses coups se transformèrent en coup de butoir au plus grand plaisir de son cadet.

« Je suis le seul qui puisse te faire jouir Donnie…. » Souffla haletant Raphaël à l'oreille de son frère.

« Oui Raph…. hm…. Hm…. Plus fort !... » Supplia le génie à son grand frère.

Avec un sourire vicieux, le mutant rouge relâcha les jambes de son frère et se coucha pleinement sur lui. Il bloqua les poignets de Donatello au dessus de sa tête et continua ses vas-et-viens puissants. Sous les assauts incessants de son grand frère, le génie n'en pouvait plus et sentait la jouissance proche.

« Raph…. ah…. S'il….te…..plait….. » Parvient-il à formuler.

Raphaël, qui sentait lui aussi l'orgasme arriver, approcha son visage de celui de Donnie.

« Dit le moi Donnie…. » Susurra t'il sur ses lèvres.

Donatello savait ce que son ainé voulait. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, le génie implora son frère, malgré la gêne qui le submergeait :

« Fait moi jouir Raphaël…. »

Le mutant rouge ne se fit pas prier et, dans cri d'extase, il éjacula dans le cloaque de son frère. Donatello le suivit immédiatement. Raphaël retira son membre de son frère et s'écroula à côté de lui, bien trop épuisé par ses efforts.

Il fallut un temps pour que les deux mutants reprennent leur souffle. L'ainé se glissa sous les couvertures en prenant soin de recouvrir son petit frère afin de ne pas aggraver son état de santé. Les deux frères étaient dans un état de béatitude extrême, et Donatello n'avait plus froid, c'était une bonne chose.

« Tout va bien Donnie ? » Demanda l'ainé au plus jeune tout en le prenant contre lui.

Donatello esquissa un sourire et se blottit contre le plastron de son frère.

« Oui, je me sens un peu mieux… et c'est grâce à toi Raph…. » Répondit-il en rougissant.

Raphaël souria et embrassa son génie sur le front tout en caressant sa carapace. Le mutant rouge commença alors à avoir des frissons dans tout le corps.

« Raph ça va ? » Interrogea Donatello en voyant son frère fébrile.

La réponse fut sans appel. Raphaël se mit alors a éternué bruyamment.

« ATCHOUUUM ….. Je crois que j'ai attrapé ta crève Donnie…. »

FIN

* * *

 **Voilà, je sais c'est trés court mais l'essentiel est la non ? (Oui, je suis une perverse...). J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, même si c'est négatif ! (Sauf pour me dire que le TCEST c'est mal... =_=" )**


End file.
